peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) *Show now complete * Sessions *Royal Trux, #1. Recorded 1993-06-07. No known commercial release. 'Esso Dame' & 'Theme From M.A.S.H.' available on Singles, Live, Unreleased (Drag City). *Foreheads In A Fishtank, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1993-01-16. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins at start of show *Papa San: Makosa (7") Taxi TXI-867192 *Fly Ashtray: Here Comes The Coastguard (10" Album - Let's All Have Some Crate) Hemiola HEM 04 *Royal Trux: 'Theme From M.A.S.H.' (Peel Session) *Two In Motion: The Edge Of... (Club Mix) (12") ROR ROR 9 *Trashwomen: Surf Creature (EP - Lust) Hillsdale HR-45-1 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Bond (session) *Sharon Shannon: The Marguerita Suite (album - Sharon Shannon) Solid ROCD 8 *Even As We Speak: Blue Eyes Deceiving Me (7") Sarah SARAH 79 *''11.30 news edited out'' *Heavenly: P.U.N.K. Girl (7") Sarah SARAH 81 *Frank Lowe: Out Of Nowhere (12") Ecstatic Peace! E# 19 *Dissolve: The Electric Chair (Ultraviolence Mix) () It *''flip'' *Royal Trux: Esso Dame (session) Tape 08a begins *Keatons: Is Yours The One? (v/a 7" - Does Your Dog Moult? EP) Happy Dog Rekordz BONE 001 *Circle: Polka (7" EP) VHF / Cargo *Phuture: Rise From Your Grave (Morley's Expansion Mix) R & S RS 93016 *Bratmobile: There's No Other Way (compilation EP - Teenbeat 100) *Slow Change Madagascar: Commercial Pilots () Detox *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Pussy (session) *Victoria Kings: Jessica Adiambo (The Mighty Kings Of Benga) Globestar *Drop Dead: Protest (EP) Selfless *Royal Trux: Sometimes (session) *Butch : Maniac Techno Freak EP Global Transfer *Splintered: Judas Cradle (7" single) Dirta Promotions *Workdogs: I Saw Mummy Do The Wild Thing (7" EP - Electric Mutt) In The Red ITR 012 *''12.30 news'' File a '''ends & b begins *Blaze Pascal: Circuit (EP - E Filter) *Bob Gaddy: Could I? (album - Harlem Blues Operator) Ace CDCHD 407 '''Tape 08a ends a few seconds into above. *Foreheads in a Fishtank: Onions (session) Tape 8b begins at next track *Silver Jews: You Can't Trust It To Remain (EP - The Arizona Record) Drag City DC28CD *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints: Mazoudi (album - Bitumba) Sonodisc LP 444 50 *San: 72 92 (7" Single) San *Anthony Red Rose with Roundhead: Boom Boom Bye () Taxi *Ike Turner: Ho Ho (album - Hey Hey) Red Lining *Royal Trux: Hallucination (session) *Speedy J: Beam Me Up ! (album - Ginger) Warp WARP LP14 File b '''ends and '''c begins *Cornershop: 'Trip Easy (7"-Naii Zindagi Naya Jeevan)' (New Musical Express / Strange Fruit) *Sammy: Babe Comes Down (7" Single) Smells Like *Seefeel: Time To Find Me (AFX Fast Mix) (12") Too Pure Tape 08b ends *Bear Quartet: Fenceleaners (CD - Cosy Den) A West Side Fabrication *''1.30 a.m. news - edited out'' *13th Hole: Soft Sound (CD - Headache) Rosebud *Muzsikás: Hat A Jid A Wejbele (CD - Maramaros: The Lost Jewish Music Of Transylvania) Hannibal *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Rum (session) *Palace Brothers: Idle Hands Are The Devil's Playthings (LP - There Is No One What Will Take Care Of You) Big Cat *Astralasia: Univeria Zekt (12") Magick Eye *Bratmobile: Cherry Bomb (LP - Pottymouth) Kill Rock Stars *Man Or Astro-Man?: Out of Limits (7" - Amazing Thrills! In 3-Dimension) Estrus File c and show ends File ;Name *1) Tape08a *2) Tape08b *a) 1993-07-16 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L312 & L313 *b) 1993-07-16 Peel Show L468.mp3 *c) L307-a ;Length *1) 00:47:07 *2) 00:41:02 *a) 01:29:09 *b) 00:42:11 *c) 00:45:54 ;Other *a) File created from a combination of L312 & L313 of the SL Tapes, digitised by RF. *b) File created from L468 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *c) File created from L307, side A of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available * 1) & 2) See IAP's Tapes *a) Mooo *b) Mooo * c) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes